


Sign Of The Times

by MoAv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAv/pseuds/MoAv
Summary: Draco decides he has had enough. The war is coming, he is now 18, and he has decided now is the time to change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 16





	1. Intro

Intro  
“Have you gone bloody mad, Draco Do you want to be killed? Why now? Why not wait? Get out first. Try to get away, then follow this mad heart of yours!” Snape yelled as he wildly paced the room, cloaks billowing out and flowing, looking like black smoke trying to swallow him whole.  
  
“Because, I have waited seven years already, and now a war is on the way! I want to live before I die you coward.” Malfoy stated confidently, he even crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, but was suddenly gone when he was snatched by the front of his shirt and harshly pushed into a wall, suddenly a very angry pair of eyes stared into his own.  
  
“You won’t just be killed you idiot, you will endure unimaginable torture, you will be driven mad by agony, and then, if The Dark Lord somehow decides to have mercy on you, you will only then be killed in the most gruesome way possible. Do you understand?” Snape’s hand shook with anger, his grip so tight on Draco’s collar that it was slightly choking the young man.  
  
“You think I don’t know that? Besides, how do you think my parents got me to conform for so long? The Cruciatus Curse exists for a reason, torture. Some people don’t care about age, just what they want and saving their own hides. So fuck you. You don’t Scare me.” Draco hissed back at Snape, grabbing the professor’s wrist, digging his nails in until blood was drawn, and then yanking the hand from his shirt collar with a sneer.  
  
“Draco, you don’t know what you will be getting yourself into.” Snape grabbed the blonde’s arm, trying to keep him from leaving and fulfilling his wishes.  
  
“Oh, but that is where you are wrong, I know exactly what I am doing, old man. So fuck you. Let me go.” Draco said sternly, not even turning around. He pulled his arm from his Professor's grasp, and strode from the room, his head held high, but tears already running down his cheeks. He had just lost one of the most important people in his life, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
“Can you believe a fuckin’ mudblood tried to talk to me today? Don’t they realise how disgusting they are? They even reached out a hand like they were gonna touch me or some shit, I would’ve had to burn my robes!” A kid sitting amongst Draco’s group cackled.  
  
Draco had never really understood why mixed kids were supposed to be disgusting, they were humans too. He kept his head low as others around him laughed at the cruel words. Draco decided to look out the window next to him and try to ignore the conversation, he didn’t want to pretend he hated the mixed kids anymore.  
  
“Hey! Bro, you okay?” Dracoy felt a hard shove against his shoulder that pulled him from his thoughts. He slowly turned his head, and scowl on his face.  
  
“No, I’m not okay. You guys are assholes, and I’m sick of acting like I’m one too. You all are horrible, and racist, and disgusting. Those kids are humans too, and you are no better than any of them. They are all better than you actually, because they are kind and caring while you all try to ruin them. So sod off, I’m leaving, you fucking pigs.” He roughly pulled his arm from Goyle’s hand and left the section of the library they had all been sitting in, still utterly disgusted and heart racing.  
  
“Malfoy,” he heard his name whispered, but didn’t stop walking, “Draco!” A girl’s voice said, louder this time. The blonde boy stopped walking and spun around, getting ready to have to yell at someone to leave him alone.  
  
“I said-” Draco suddenly fell silent, mouth open. He turned around and saw a familiar face, just not one he had expected, at all.  
  
“Don’t yell at me you twat.” Hermione said in a hushed tone. She looked around the area and suddenly grabbed Draco by his sleeve, pulling him to a back corner out of earshot of any other students.  
  
“Um, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else.” Draco rubbed the back of his neck, still getting used to being his better self.  
  
“Oh, um, it’s fine. But, may I ask, who are you really? Why the disguise? And Malfoy of all people? Do you need help?” Hermione whispered. She was looking into Draco’s eyes with so much concern, and that’s when the boy realized that Hermione thought he was not himself.  
  
“Hermione, it’s me. It’s Draco.” He simply said, hoping he wouldn’t have to do the whole convincing her it wasn’t a prank thing.  
  
“What? No way, Draco would have never said those things back there.” Hermione scoffed and raised an eyebrow, obviously going the cliche route.  
  
“Granger, it really is me.” Draco bent down a little, trying to keep his voice low as his annoyance grew.  
  
“Sure it is. Fine, tell me something only Draco would think to tell me. Go on.” Hermione waved a hand at him, gesturing for him to say something. Draco stood there stunned for a few moments before something popped into his mind, and he couldn’t help but huff a laugh.  
  
“Okay. Here. Remember I brought Crabbe and Goyle down to watch when Buckbeak was, well, going to be murdered because of my idiocy? Then you attacked me with your wand, and I thought I was going to die? Then you suddenly punched me straight in the face and almost cracked the back of my head open on that stone? Yeah, I thought that was awesome and powerful of you. Only us six, know about that, Granger, and you know that too.” Draco stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning as he watched the girl in front of him process everything he had just said. Suddenly she gasped and he knew she had figured it out.  
  
“Oh my God! How is this you? You just stuck up for us mixed kids, and ditched your friends. What’s wrong with you? Are you sick? Being forced?” Hermione suddenly took a step back and pointed an accusing finger at the boy in front of her.  
  
“I was actually being forced to be the other me. You know, parents torturing me with curses and what not. I just don’t care anymore. The war is coming eventually, I turned eighteen, I have so much to do before this life ends.” Draco kept his arms crossed, but the smile had now left his face.  
  
“If you need somewhere safe to stay, I might know someone.” Hermione said as she studied Draco’s face. He refused to meet her eyes and refused to speak anymore, he would only nod and hum to her offer.  
  
“Let me go talk to them and see what I can do. Just, stay here. Read this, it’s my favorite.” Hermione pulled a book from her bag and handed it to Draco, patting his hand before she left.  
  
Draco opened the book and saw that it was in runes, ones he could not read. But when he turned past the cover page, the entire first page was full to the brim. Hermione had translated “Beetle the Bard” herself. Draco stared in amazement at the english written above the lines of runes, completely dazed. He found a seat, not taking his eyes off of the book and translations. He had never been allowed to read this, and he was already entranced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

“No Hermione.Absolutely not.” Ron was sat on a squishy couch in the Gryfindor common room, staring into the fire, his eyes never wavering from it. If eye contact was made, the young man would be at a disadvantage.  
  
“Fine, I’ll just write your mum myself and tell her everything. I’ll also tell her that you ripped the christmas sweater she made you and that you had to beg Luna to fix it so she wouldn’t find out.” Hermione was standing behind the red head, arms crossed and a glare so stern it would have had any other person scrambling for cover.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Ron whipped around in his seat, the fear in his eyes told Hermione she had him by the short and curlies and was about to get her way.  
  
“Oh Ron, I absolutely would.” A paper and quill were summoned and began writing next to Hermione’s head. The smirk on the young woman’s face was enough to make Ron quickly begin to splutter and curse.  
  
“Shit ‘Mione. Why do you gotta be so horrible? Fine, fine, I will write to my mum, on one condition.” Ron watched the quill pause, Hermione’s head tilting and one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
“Go on. What is your demand?” The quill began to wiggle and Ron watched it very attentively, afraid of what it could write, the secrets it could spill.  
  
“I want you to deal with the aftermath. I get to say this is all your idea and that mum will need to talk to you. I will write a letter, like you asked, but then it’s between you and mum.” Ron stared hermione down, watching the quill out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You have yourself a deal. Thank you, love you.” Hermone quickly bent to kiss Ron’s forehead and then quickly turned and walked back the way she had come from. Ron’s eyes were wide and he didn’t even dare to blink. He snatched the paper and quill from the air to read what had been written, only to discover a blank page. He had been tricked, and tricked well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
“Draco, I think you have a place to go!” Hermione said in a hushed tone as she walked up behind the bonde. He didn’t move, not even an inch, and Hermione thought perhaps this had been a cruel trick after all. Draco was back to ignoring her and now she would be laughed at for being so stupid.  
  
“I can’t believe this. You really have crossed a line Malfoy. How can you live with yourself? Do you even sleep at night? You must be so proud to have tricked me into thinking-” Hermione was cut off by a very soft question, and she was shocked into silence.  
  
“May I keep this too finish?” Said the tiny voice. Hermione was too shocked to say anything. She walked over and put her hand on Draco’s shoulder, peering at what he was reading in the chair he had chosen.  
  
  
“You, you want to finish that? Beedle the Bard? Haven’t you read it before?” Hermione knew every young wizard knew the tale and that parents read the book to their babies. She was confused as to why Draco wanted to read something so popular and traditional.  
  
“I, well, I was never allowed to read it. I was told it was untrue and a waste of time. I would like to finish it, if it is alright to borrow it.” Draco turned his head and looked at the girl behind him, his eyes soft and dreamy, almost like he was in a trance.  
  
“Of course you can read it. I’m glad you enjoy it so much, it’s my favorite book. I hope it becomes one of yours as well.” Hermione gently squeezed the shoulder that was under her hand, her mind spinning from what had just happened.  
  
“Thank you,” Draco gently closed the book and placed it in his bag, “Also, this is no act. I apologize for upsetting you, I was distracted. Please trust me.” When those slate grey eyes met Hermione’s rich brown ones, they had tears in them.  
  
“Oh no. I’m so sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Here.” Hermione pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her fellow students.  
  
“Green. My favourite.” Draco said as he huffed out a laugh. He ducked his head and quickly patted at his eyes. He was suddenly thinking much clearer and felt more in the moment. When he looked up, his eyes were sharp and his posture was now straight and confident. He had looked like a scared little boy, now, he looked like a strong and powerful young man.  
  
“I don’t know if you heard me before, but I probably found you a place to stay.” Hermione said with a small smile, hoping to cheer up the blonde in front of her.  
  
“Really? Are you sure it’s okay to ask? I don’t want to impose or upset anyone.” Draco shuffled his feet, suddenly his stomach felt as if ants were trying to escape from it. His brain raced like a greyhound after a rabbit, but instead he was chasing his own thoughts.  
  
“I am very sure. I will even write a letter myself if I have too. It is very likely that a decent amount of information will be left out.” Hermione sighed and thought of Ron. He had almost sworn at her, so she knew how unhappy he was about this.  
  
“May I ask who?” Draco whispered, obviously too nervous to speak any louder. He was afraid that speaking any louder would break the thin control he had over his emotions.  
  
“The Weasely's. Ron is writing to his mother as we speak. Don’t be nervous, they are some of the best people I know, and have taken in a couple of people before.” Hermione rubbed Draco’s arm when she saw fear flash across his already strained face.  
  
“I almost got their daughter killed. I have been horrible to their children and to them. I don’t deserve to live there Hermione.” Draco felt the tears slip out and quickly dried them with the green cloth in his clenched and shaking fist.  
  
“The Weasely’s tend to always surprise people. I am almost completely sure they will surprise you. Just give me a few days and I will have an answer for you, okay?” Hermione suddenly felt the urge to hug Draco, so she did. She felt him go completely rigid, almost turning into a statue. She simply waited and after a few moments, his arms slowly wrapped around her, his body relaxing. That was when she heard it, a quiet sniffle, then another. Suddenly Draco’s body began to shiver and shake as if the boy was being electrocuted, and he silently sobbed on Hermione’s shoulder. He gripped her shirt so tightly it was as his life depended on it, and then, he let himself cry. It felt so good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“So, has that letter been sent?” Hermione asked Ron as they walked to class together. Ron had insisted that he walk with her every day when he found out they had the same path.  
  
“Yes, Mione, it’s been sent, and knowing mum, I’ll get a howler for not being on board, so thanks for that.” Ron kept staring ahead as he responded, eyes squinted and jaw clenched to an almost painful point.  
  
“What is so bad about Draco needing a place to stay? He is changing, and you know it. He even explained to you, in person, what has been going on these past years. You know he was forced and you know how horrible he feels and how sorry he is.” Hermione had stopped walking and her volume began to raise, a sure sign that one of her rants was about to begin, and when she ranted, she made sure to pull out all of the facts, even ones from years ago.  
  
“He almost got my sister killed! He works for you-know-who! How do you know this isn’t all just some grand scheme of his to get even further into innocent people’s lives? To use that as leverage against us? How do you even believe him about the abuse? There’s no proof!” Ron turned and raised his volume as well, completely prepared to hash things out.  
  
“Because, I hugged him, Ron. I hugged him, and I could feel, things, through his dress shirt. He isn’t lying.” Hermione was suddenly whispering, catching Ron completely off-guard.  
  
“What do you mean by things? Mione? What did you feel?” Ron suddenly felt horrible for raising his voice. He walked to the young woman in front of him and ducked his head, gently squeezing her shoulder.  
  
“Ridges. But, I could tell some were letters. Large letters. His entire back was covered in what I am very sure are scars.” Tears fell from Hermione’s eyes, the emotions pulling her heart apart finally spilling over. The droplets left tracks down her cheeks, they themselves looking like scars on her face.  
  
“Why didn’t you say something about that? I would’ve believed you, and I would’ve told mum. We need to tell her.” Ron rummaged through his bag and pulled out his quill and some paper.  
  
“Let me.” Hermione took them and started her spell, writing her thoughts onto the parchment. The ink scrawled out like black serpents over pale sand, creating words to Mrs. Weasely. She explained how she hadn’t told Ron about what she had known, and that he was no alright and believed her about Draco.  
  
“Here, I can see if my owl is back yet, if not I know that Neville would lend us his.” Ron took the letter from Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, wiping the remnants of the tears from her face. He gently pet her hair a few times and then walked away, heading to the owlery, seemingly having forgotten about his class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“Mione, I don’t know how the woman does it, but my mum sent a letter.” Ron said as he and his girlfriend walked together the next day. He held an envelope in his hand, and judging by it’s deep emerald color, Mrs. Weasely wasn’t mad, but she wasn’t happy either.  
  
“I know how she does it, and no, I won’t tell you, I swore not too.” Hermione poked Ron in the chest when she saw the glint in his eye as he silently asked her to spill.  
  
“Ugh, fine. Well, here, you open it, I’m too nervous it’ll be another howler.” Ron handed the envelope over, pinching it between two fingers like it was a poisonous toad and he was avoiding touching it.  
  
“Remember, I did the math, dark green, twelve percent chance of us opening this and it screaming at us. Most likely she is disappointed and sad. Okay, here we go.” Herminoe took a deep breath and opened the envelope, nearly dropping it when it indeed began to speak.  
  
“Hermione and Ronald, I am so sorry you were nervous to tell me about this situation, and a bit disappointed that you were afraid to ask me to help that poor boy,” Hermione ticked off the two emotions on her fingers, “Of course we can take him in. Let him know that he has a safe place to stay and a warm bed to sleep in here. Also, please let him know that your father and I hold nothing against him. The past is the past, and he had very good reasons to do what he did. Let the boy know we will be expecting his things to arrive soon if he chooses to send anything over. Also, Ronald, you have been moved into the room with Fred and George, your father and I thought Draco may feel more comfortable with just one roommate. Sending so much love to you all. Kisses and hugs, mum.” The letter stopped talking, and Hermione dove into Ron’s arms as tears once again poured from her eyes. Though instead of sadness, these tears were of relief.  
  
“Wait, Mione, if he took my spot, you realize who he’ll be rooming with right? I haven’t told him anything. He doesn’t know.” Ron suddenly pulled back, eyes so wide Hermione swore they were about to fall out of his head.  
  
“Oh, uh, what about at lunch? We’ll tell him at lunch. If he doesn’t like it he can just suck it up.” Hermione squared her shoulders and her tears dried immediately. This woman was ready to fight and Ron knew it.  
  
“Mione, remember that he’s my best friend while I say this. I have been keeping a few secrets from you. For about three years now actually.” Ron scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground as he uttered those words. He was waiting to be yelled at, or even struck in the arm, but neither came, when he looked up, Hermione was simply waiting for him to continue, her eyes narrowed. Ron gulped and began to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“Oh my God! How could you not tell me? Plus Ginny is in on it? Who else knows? How many people know and I don’t?” Hermione finally whacked Ron on the arm as he had been expecting.  
  
“Just me, Ginny, and Neville. Neville knowing was an accident. Me and Ginny were talking in the common room late once, and Neville came down for whatever reason and overheard us talking.” Ron shielded himself from another whack as Hermione grew even more frustrated.  
  
“You could have told me you cockroach. I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Hermione’s lower lip stuck out a bit and she scuffed her foot on the floor. Ron knew exactly what she needed now.  
  
“I’m sorry Mione. I promised. If I hadn’t sworn to keep such a tight secret you would have been the first person I told.” Ron wrapped his arms around the shorter girl and she buried her head in his chest.  
  
“You better have. Let’s go get lunch yeah?” Hermione’s voice was muffled in Ron’s sweater and he giggled when he heard her mention food. He thought it was funny how she always wanted to eat something warm and savory when she was upset.  
  
“Alright, let’s, uuuuh not yet.” Hermione lifted her head to complain but saw Ron looking intensely to the right. When she followed his gaze she saw Draco.  
  
“Perfect.” Hermione let go of Ron and quickly caught up with Draco, lightly grabbing his elbow to get his attention.  
  
“Bloody hell Granger! Scared the soul out of me!” Draco jumped nearly out of his skin and grasped at his chest. He whirled to chew out whoever had scared him only to sigh when he saw a beaming young woman next to him.  
  
“Great news! Got this today, you should read it.” Hermione waved a green envelope in Draco’s face. He scrunched his nose at the sudden intrusion into his personal space but allowed her to have her fun.  
  
“Alright. I can only read it if you stop flapping and hand it to me though. Hello Ron.” Draco gave a very small smile to the redhead who had just arrived. Ron nodded his head in acknowledgment. It was the best he could do considering who he was in the presence of.  
  
“Alright. Ah short and to the point, just my style.” Draco opened the letter and began reading. As the seconds passed by Hermione was getting even more antsy. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Draco had tears running down his face by the time he finished the letter.  
  
“So? Do you accept?” Hermione was practically squealing with delight and excitement. Draco was sure she could have flown or exploded in that moment from the pure joy building up inside her body.  
  
“I, uh, well, Ron? You’re sure it’s okay? I mean, it is your home as well and I realize that you are not quite fond of me.” Draco quickly wiped his tears away and looked Ron in the eyes.  
  
“Uh, of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have sent another emergency letter if I didn’t want you to come.” Ron suddenly looked down and kicked at the dirt path they were standing on. He mumbled and grumbled as he didn’t dare look at anyone as he admitted to racing around to get that second letter out.  
  
“This is perfect! Now that I have a place to stay I just have one more major thing to do. I hope you two won’t be too mad at me. I have to stop at the library and then I am going to get lunch. See you soon?” Draco looked between his two new friends with hope. He had never really sat with people he enjoyed being around before. He wanted to know if he could sit with them for the first time and start a new and happier school life.  
  
“Of course! We will make sure to save you a seat.” Hermione grinned like the cheshire cat. Draco huffed a laugh at her excitement and patted Ron’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you. Really.” Draco said quietly close to Ron’s ear. Hermione stayed where she was letting the two boys have a moment. Ron placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder to return the kindness.  
  
“Just don’t mess this up. I am trusting you with more than just my family. Be kind.” Ron suddenly looked Draco in the eyes with the most stern look he could manage. Draco seems shocked for a moment but then a look of understanding came over his face and he gently bowed his head to show that he knew what Ron had meant. Ron gently patted the other boy’s shoulder and released him. With a sigh, Draco began walking to the library with a slight bounce in his step.  
  
“Everything alright between you two?” Hermione turned from where she had been standing and gently grabbed Ron’s hand. He looked back at her and slightly smiled.  
  
“Yes. Just a stern word to him about a few things is all. He understood.” Ron lightly kissed the top of Hermione’s head and took a deep breath. He relaxed his shoulders and cracked his neck to help release the tension from his body.  
  
“Alright then. Well, let’s go to lunch! I’m hungry for once.” Hermione linked her arm with Ron’s and they began to stroll to the banquet hall. Both content with the events of the day so far.


End file.
